


life is throwing you curves

by mazzledazzl3



Series: i'll be the man your dad hoped that i'd be [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet, Tense, Worry, good thing rami loves him :), joe is a nervous parent :(, title: framing hanley - weight of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: joe is dealing with some insecurities regarding fatherhood, and rami is determined to help him feel okay once again.





	life is throwing you curves

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not updating in forever, my inspiration just went way down. this is a bit of a filler / extra thing to hold you guys over? i hope it's just as enjoyable! remember, positive comments are appreciated, and they're my fuel!
> 
> also, i changed a few things in this. read on to figure out what ;)

Joe knew it wouldn't last forever. 

It would only be nine months, and almost five of those months were already in the past.

Yet the wait and worry was killing him.

Within four months, he and Rami would officially be parents. Then, they would have a child to raise, teach about how the world works and most of all, love unconditionally. This child would be with them for the rest of their lives.

That's exactly what scared Joe to death.

Joe didn't know if he would be able to be a good dad. To teach his kid the right things. To make sure his kid was the best they could be. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he could screw up. He was a celebrity. He had the eyes of the world judging him most - if not all - of the time. He wasn't known to be the most mature in his friend group. However, when things were rough, he could be serious. He hoped his seriousness could become more obvious. He wanted, no needed, to be the best parent he could be.

That's what lead him to sitting down with Rami one day, almost too dramatically.

Joe and Rami were at home, sitting across from each other at the dining room table. They had started to stay home more often ever since Rami started showing. They wanted to avoid the eyes of paparazzi and endless tabloids. Heaven knows what they would come up with if they found out about the pregnancy. Neither Rami nor Joe wanted their little family to be in the spotlight. People could be creepy. The last thing Joe needed was even more things to worry about.

Rami could sense something was wrong with Joe the minute they sat down. He didn't feel the usual, infectious joy that Joe gave off when he entered a room. His mind was racing with questions. He had to pick his words carefully. “You said we needed to talk, Joe?”

Joe sighed, “I know this sounds silly, but...” _I can't do this!_ He looked away. He didn't know it would be this difficult to talk about his insecurities, especially with Rami. The love of his life. He was Joe Mazzello; the guy that was always happy and ready to make someone laugh. Now, he was riddled with worry and insecurities that left him paralyzed.

“Silly? That's your brand,” Rami chuckled, trying his best to lighten the somber mood. He immediately stopped when he saw Joe's worried expression. _This is really serious._ His own expression went blank. “Are you having second thoughts on parenthood?”

Joe quickly shook his head. “No! God no! I love you and our baby, Rami, without a doubt.” He could both hear and feel his heart thudding. Even if this baby was worrying him to death, he was very, very protective of her.

“Okay... I don't mean to pry, but what's wrong?” Rami asked, growing more and more concerned by the second. He couldn't let himself become worked up. It would only make the situation even worse.

“It's me,” Joe said slowly. He kept his eyes down. _Why am I making this about me when Rami is the one that's actually pregnant? He's struggling, and I'm being so fucking selfish and self-centered._ “I'm so scared. I don't know if I'll be a good dad. I can be so fucking immature; I am immature. What if I'm a bad influence? What if-”

“Joe!” Rami almost shouted, grabbing Joe's shoulder. “You need to calm down.” He didn't think he'd ever seen Joe become so worked up over something; not even the morning he proposed. “You are going to be an amazing parent, Love, I just know it. You're terrific with your nieces, nephews, everyone's kids! What makes you think different about ours? Your own baby?”

_Maybe the fact that I'll be with hed all of the time, and she'll watch me like a tiny hawk._ Joe shrugged. “I don't know, Rami. It's just that every time I see your belly, or lay my hand on it, I feel... I don't know-”

“Scared?” Rami asked. He knew he couldn't let himself be hurt by Joe's words. This was new to the both of them, and it would take some time to adjust to it. An endless rollercoaster of emotions was just apart of it.

“I guess? It's just all hitting me right now,” Joe replied. “I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I can clearly see your belly now. The baby looks more human-like and less alien-like at every doctor's appointment. I know it's a reality now.” _I probably hurt him. I'm actually going to be a dad. It's scaring me witless. How the hell am I going to hold up when she's a teenager?_

Rami nodded, as he didn't know how else to react. He kept his eyes down as he looked around. He then placed his hand over Joe's. He expected Joe to flinch at first, or push him away, but he didn't. He remained still. It left Rami in silence with his thoughts.

Joe took notice of Rami's silence. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed once again. The air was tense. _He's quiet. He doesn't know what to say. I fucked up._ Joe knew he wasn't alone in his feelings, but he definitely felt that way. All of his friends were young, and they didn't have kids, so he had almost no one in his personal life to relate to. He wasn't even sure if his brother felt the same worry he did.

The tense silence between the two soon became more comfortable. It left both men in thought. Deep thought. The sound that could be heard was the steady humming of a heater, - that was kept on low - traffic and steady breathing. Joe knew the silence couldn't go on forever. He or Rami would have to say something eventually. 

It was Rami who broke the silence.

“Joe,” he said, “I know you're going to be a wonderful parent.” He smiled gently at Joe, hoping to lighten the mood once again. The somberness was becoming painful, especially since he had to watch Joe being unhappy. “Your feelings are obviously valid and understandable, but I do believe you're worrying a bit too much, Love.” Rami hoped he didn't sound insensitive. He didn't want to hurt the love of his life. “And, that's very mature of you.”

Joe felt himself smile as relief washed over him. It felt so good to hear it from someone. It was ten times better to hear it from someone like Rami. “Thank you, Rami.” _I know the last bit sounded like he was babying me, but I... I needed it. From him._ He stood up from his seat, and Rami did the same, and they hugged each other tightly.

“Just remember that I love you more than anything else in this world,” Rami whispered. “Nothing will ever change that. I'll do my best to help and support you, Joey, because you've done the same for me.” He gently kissed Joe's cheek. He felt safe. He didn't feel a barrier in between himself and Joe anymore. 

“I love you, too, Sweetheart,” Joe replied. “You've already helped me tremendously.” _I'm probably going to feel this way for awhile, but it will be okay. We're okay._

The two embraced each other for a few more moments before pulling away from each other. The air in the room was lighter. The sun was brighter. Joe didn't feel so weighed down anymore. He was relieved to know he didn't hurt Rami by being honest, which was his greatest fear. He wasn't completely worry free, but he could work everything out as time passed. He knew Rami would be there for him. It made him feel warm and giddy inside. He felt better about talking about it now.

Rami was glad to see Joe happy once again. Watching him struggle and feel awkward was hard to watch. It often lead to silence or short arguments. He had learned that even if he and Joe were married and expecting a child, their relationship wasn't perfect. There were still things they could work on: communication and honesty.

-

Later that night, Rami and Joe were laying in bed. It was pretty late. Rami was halfway asleep, while Joe was wide awake. Something just wouldn't let him sleep, no matter how many times he would close his eyes or turn over. He hoped it wasn't bad.

Joe turned over on his right side for the fifth time that night. He sighed in frustration when it wasn't comfortable. He knew he was probably getting on Rami's nerves, but he was on his own nerves, too, at this point. He at least needed to be peaceful, so Rami could sleep. It was something Rami probably wouldn't be able to get enough of as the months progressed.

“Joe,” Rami suddenly said. It almost made Joe flinch, as he had assumed Rami was asleep. Even with all of his tossing and turning.

“Is something wrong?” Joe asked.

“No, she's kicking.”

Joe grinned and turned over to face Rami. Their baby girl had never kicked before, to Joe's knowledge. “C-Can I feel?”

Rami took Joe's hand and placed it on the side of his belly. Joe waited a moment before he felt a gentle nudge on his palm. Tears came to his eyes. He couldn't stop smiling. He made sure not to add any pressure at all, as he thought that the slightest bit of pressure would hurt the perfect being Rami was carrying. They were really having a baby.

Rami placed his hand over Joe's. “I think I have the perfect name for her, Joey.” He noticed a tear roll down Joe's cheek, and he gently wiped it away. Joe leaned forward and kissed Rami's forehead.

“What do you think, Sweetheart?” He didn't dare to move his hand. Every little nudge made his heart feel even warmer with love.

“Evelyn. Evelyn Taylor.”

Joe perked up at the sound of the name. It reminded him of a movie he and Rami had seen in the past. He liked the sound of it. It was cute, sweet and innocent. Everything he knew his little girl would be. “I think it's a wonderful name, Rami.” The two shared a quick but tender kiss. 

“I love you, Rami,” Joe said. He was thankful he couldn't fall asleep now. He felt his little girl kick for the first time, and he finally knew her name. 

“I love you, too, Joe,” Rami replied. He felt a harsh nudge on his side that made him gasp. Joe gave him a concerned look, as he had felt it, too. He knew he didn't feel it nearly as hard as Rami did. “I think she's saying she loves you, too,” Rami suggested with a smile. 

Joe looked down at Rami's belly without feeling insecure for the first time in forever. He placed a gentle kiss on it. “I love you, too, baby girl. Be easy on Daddy, okay?” he said in a playful voice. Rami felt his heart become warmed as he awed at Joe. He found it both adorable and funny. He could just picture Joe reading Evelyn bed time stories in a funny voice or comforting her after a nightmare or during a thunderstorm. Joe would be the best dad ever. As Rami thought of this, he yawned. It proved his exhaustion had only taken a break.

Joe knew it. “Goodnight, my prince,” he said. “I love you.” He removed his hand from Rami's belly, so Rami could get more comfortable. 

“Goodnight. I love you, too.”

Unsurprisingly, Rami was asleep within minutes. Joe was still awake, but his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. He spooned Rami carefully, making sure he didn't wake him up. He then closed his eyes. _We're okay._ He told himself as he grew more and more exhausted. _We're okay. We're a family, and we'll be okay._


End file.
